


Wanna See Paris?

by kingxylitol, SleeplessBoy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Kyungsoo, Cussing, Daddy Kink, Eiffel Tower, Eiffel Tower (sex position), Everyone Is Gay, Everyone memes, GAYAGGYYGAYGGAYGAYGAYGAYGYGYGAY, Gay Sex, Kyungsoo thicc, M/M, Memes, NOT THE HORSE RIDING, Other, RAWR xD, Smut, Smut Right Away, Threesome, Top Jongdae, Top Minseok, Virgin Kyungsoo, Xiudaddy, gay threesome, not fat tho, succ, the succ, thedickriding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxylitol/pseuds/kingxylitol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBoy/pseuds/SleeplessBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo happens to witness the gay shit like always, but isn't able to ignore it this time. He get INVOLVED my dude. (This takes place after Kyungsoo's VAPP stream. WE ALL SAW THE THREE OF THEM BEING TOUCHY FEELY TBH)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna See Paris?

**Author's Note:**

> This is lowkey a fucking crack fic, written by two guys being dudes in the same fucking room. Fuck.

"That's a wrap, everyone. Good job, Kyungsoo," the manager praises Kyungsoo and he replies with a nod, cleaning up the small kitchen with the help of a few female workers. Once everyone else is gone, Kyungsoo hears a strange noise from the hallway. Not sure if someone is still in the building, he decides to ignore it. But then, he's sure he hears Minseok shout. He edges into the hall and listens silently, staring blankly at the floor in concentration. 

"You want it in your mouth?" Kyungsoo can hear Minseok growl in the next room. Confused, he continues to listen. 

"P-please, Daddy.. You taste so good~" Jongdae whimpers desperately. Kyungsoo knows something is up now, but he can't help but continue to listen. Something about situation makes heat pool in his stomach. 

"I-I'm.." Before Minseok can finish, Kyungsoo stumbles forward and lands in front of the door. There's immediate silence and frantic rustling of fabric. Kyungsoo scrambles to stand but the movement of it opens the door, revealing a fully clothed Minseok standing before Jongdae, who's kneeling in his briefs. Kyungsoo quickly bows and apologizes, avoiding eye contact. His pants are painfully tight and it's quite obvious to the two men he's walked in on. Minseok, panting heavily, walks over and takes Kyungsoo's hand to guide him to the bed. "Since you like being such a perv and delayed my orgasm.. Why don't you take it instead. You're already hard anyway." 

Weighing his options, Kyungsoo doesn't pull away as a way of showing that he's up for this. Jongdae pouts and starts to stand. "I got you to this point, why can't I finish it off?" He huffs and glances at Kyungsoo with an envious look. 

"Because Kyungsoo has been a bad boy and he needs to be punished. Isn't that right, Kyungsoo sweetie?" Minseok plays with the collar of Kyungsoo's shirt and grins wickedly. Kyungsoo fidgets and bites his lip, nodding slightly. Minseok's eyes follow the movement before he makes a comment, "I bet your lips will look fantastic stretched around my cock.." 

"M-Minseok, I.. I've never done something like this before.." Kyungsoo looks down and swallows nervously. 

"I'll take good care of you, don't worry. And you call me daddy now. I'm going to prepare you for our patient little Jongdae over here. Maybe you can learn to be a good boy like him." Minseok trails off before reaching into the drawer of the nightstand. He pulls out a bottle of lube. 

"Ah uhm.. What is that..?" Kyungsoo tilts his head in genuine curiosity. Letting out a laugh at his innocence, Jongdae answers him. 

"It's lube. It'll help loosen you up." He grins and looks up at Minseok. _What are you planning, Minseok?_

"Why do I need to be loosened..?" 

"Jongdae is going to fuck you while you suck me off. Sound good?" He smirks when Kyungsoo nods slightly. 

Minseok sets the bottle on the bed and pulls Kyungsoo into a kiss, gripping his hair tightly. Kyungsoo moans into the kiss and Minseok takes the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. Jongdae, watching closely, starts palming himself through his briefs. While kissing Kyungsoo, Minseok unbuttons his pants and starts to pull the zipper down. He slides Kyungsoo's pants down to his ankles, followed by his underwear. Kyungsoo, shocked by the sudden exposure, breaks the kiss and allows his face to flush. Minseok hums in amusement at the other's embarrassment, rubbing the tip with his thumb and spreading the precum. The motion makes Kyungsoo whine eagerly, clutching the sheets in his hands. 

"Minseok.. I uhm, d..daddy... Please.." Kyungsoo squeaks when the other lightly squeezes his member. 

"If you want more you need to earn it," Minseok growls. Kyungsoo nods quickly and Minseok pushes him onto his back, bending his knees. He grabs the lube and looks over at Jongdae. "Do you want to handle this?" Jongdae nods and stands, taking the lube from Minseok and standing in front of Kyungsoo. He lubes his fingers up and grabs Kyungsoo's thigh, earning a small groan when he pushes a finger in. Slipping in another, Jongdae and Minseok watch Kyungsoo squirm and chew at his lip. 

When he's able to slip in the third, Kyungsoo moans loudly. "R-right there..!" He immediately covers his face and tries not to speak. Jongdae grins and brushes his finger against that spot again. 

"That's enough. Can't have him cumming yet." Minseok grins and watches, unbuckling his belt as he does so. Kyungsoo hears, immediately looking down to watch him with heavy breaths. With a flushed face, he whines at the fingers inside of him being removed. 

"You're being such a good boy.. Keep it up and maybe I'll let you cum. But for now," Minseok slips a cock ring on Kyungsoo's throbbing member, "you're on a leash." Kyungsoo is dizzy with lust, letting out small whines every time his dick pulses. The sight of Jongdae licking his lips in anticipation isn't helping either. 

"P-please Daddy, I promise I'll be good. I need you both.." He's desperate, and his two Hyungs know it. 

"Mm.. be patient~" Jongdae reminds him, rubbing his thigh gently. "Alright.. You ready?" When Kyungsoo nods, Jongdae helps him onto his knees in front of Minseok's naked form. Minseok is rock hard and he's teasingly thumbing the slit in his cock. Kyungsoo's dick is twitching just from the sight and he's eager to taste it. 

When Jongdae lifts Kyugsoo's hips to line himself up, Kyungsoo finds himself groaning at the feeling of Jongdae's cock pushing into him. It's slow and the stretch burns a bit, but eventually any unpleasant feelings subside. Reaching for Minseok's cock, he wraps his hand around the shaft and replaces Minseok's thumb with his tongue. 

It takes a moment to get into a good pace once he's taken in both dicks, but eventually he gets there. Jongdae also starts thrusting slow and shallow, letting Kyungsoo adjust. Kyungsoo moans out around Minseok when they match speeds. Jongdae grips the smaller male's hips and thrusts into him, groaning at how tight he is. 

"Oh fuck.. mm.. maybe you aren't such a bad boy.. look at you.. taking both dicks like such a good little boy.. god.." Minseok grips his hair and fucks into his mouth, licking his lips at the sight of the precum and saliva leaking out of the other's mouth. When Kyungsoo sucks particularly hard it draws a moan out of Minseok and with a few more thrusts his cumming into his mouth. 

"Nn!" Kyungsoo whines out and swallows what he can, panting as Minseok pulls out. "D-daddy did I do- ah~! D-did I do good?" He squeaks when Jongdae sits on the bed and bounces Kyungsoo on his dick. 

"Yes you did. Get Jongdae to cum nice and hard and we'll make sure you get the same treatment. Think you can do that, sweetie?" 

Kyungsoo nods quickly with short breaths. "G-god yes~!!" Jongdae thrusts harder, hitting Kyungsoo's prostate. His speed builds up until he's moaning out praises, finally cumming hard inside of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo squeals and leaks precum, panting heavily. 

"Ooh~ You must have came hard if some got out even with the ring on~" Minseok licks his lips and watches Jongdae pull out. Kyungsoo lays on his back and whines quietly. "Alright alright." Minseok slowly slips the cock ring off of him. Kyungsoo immediately sighs in relief and bites his lip. 

"Now.." Jongdae grins and slips two fingers back into Kyungsoo. Minseok hums and wraps his hand around the smaller male's dick, stroking as Jongdae pumps his fingers in and out. Kyungsoo gasps and moans, almost unable to handle all the pleasure. Jongdae curls his fingers and hits his prostate, tweaking one of his nipples. Along with stroking hin quickly, Minseok massages his balls and sucks on the tip. 

"I-I'm..!" He cries out as he cums, gripping Minseok's hair and bucking his hips upwards. "O-oh my god.." Panting heavily, the two older men stop touching him and cuddle him. 

"Did you have fun?" Jongdae smiles and rubs his chest gently. He watches Kyungsoo nod and Minseok smiles. "Good." 

"I love you hyungs..." Kyungsoo closes his eyes and rests. 

"We love you too, Kyungsoo."

**Author's Note:**

> The end!!


End file.
